Cuando el Sol dejó a la Luna
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Apolo y Artemisa se han separado, cuando todo parecía ser tan perfecto... los dioses no pueden enamorarse sin pagar por ello un precio muy alto.


**_Saint Seiya. Propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shueshia. Derechos reservados. _**

**_Apolo y Artemisa, personajes mitologicos nacidos en la cultura griega, por tanto del dominio público._**

**_Lo aqui relatado esta basado en hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

**

**Cuando el Sol dejó a la Luna**

Ellos siempre habían estado juntos, desde que nacieron, separados por tan solo unos instantes. Vinieron al mundo el mismo día. Ellos eran más que gemelos.

Y con el paso de los años su unión fue estrechándose, volviéndose algo más fuerte que los cimientos de la Tierra. Se volvieron amigos, cómplices, hermanos. Respiraban casi al mismo tiempo, sufrían el mismo dolor, compartían sus pensamientos… uno era parte del otro y separados estaban incompletos. Y su fuerza disminuía.

Con el paso de los años su madre los fue educando en los deberes para los que nacieron. Más que tomar caminos separados, se volvieron el complemento perfecto. Equilibrio. Unidad. Así eran ellos.

La pequeña se transformo en una joven de gran belleza. Su cuerpo, aparentemente frágil, encerraba las habilidades de una gran arquera y cazadora, capaz de competir ante cualquier mortal que se atreviese a profanar los bosques que ella tanto amaba. Sus largos cabellos castaños caían sobre sus hombros, brillaban al calor del astro que él gobernaría. Sus ojos, tan oscuros como la noche a la que ella pertenecía, brillaban reflejando a la luz que representaba. No en vano muchos dioses la pretendían, pero ella, aún inocente, solo tenía ojos y pensamiento para su hermano, lo que ella más adoraba en su existencia.

Él, por su parte se convirtió en un muchacho lleno de energía, vigor, fuerza, destreza. Hábil y poderoso a la vez. Igual que ella irradiaba una belleza cautivante a las otras diosas y divinidades que habitaban el Olimpo. No en vano se gano la fama de conquistador. Su cabello y su mirada, iguales a los de su hermana, sumado al resplandor que por sí mismo parecía emanar, le valieron miles de favores de diosas y mortales por igual.

Ambos eran perfectos a la vista de todos…después de todo, eran dioses.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto para ellos. Ningún dios griego lo es. Sólo Zeus.

Si bien Apolo amaba a Artemisa, había un defecto que jamás pudo controlar: los celos. Ella era su gemela, más no por ello paso desapercibido la belleza que había adquirido. Y sabía que no podía, ni debía tenerla para sí… por ser su sangre. Quería conservarla como era, perfecta. Por ello, se encargo de alejar a los que se creían con el derecho para cortejarla. Uno a uno, fue eliminando a esos molestos pretendientes, indignos de siquiera poder observarla. Ellos no la merecían.

Y Artemisa lo sabía. Más nunca se preocupo de la suerte que corrieron aquellos que la amaban. Le habían enseñado que era una diosa, y por tanto merecía algo mucho mejor que héroes o semidioses. Pero más allá de todo esto, le enseñaron a ignorar a los hombres. En el corazón de la diosa solo existía Apolo. Él, y nadie más.

Y así fue que un día, tomaron los lugares que les correspondían en el Panteón Griego. Ella heredó la Luna. Y él, al Sol. La luna que brilla por el Sol. El Sol que sale cuando ella se marcha. Los gemelos siguieron juntos, encontrándose al amanecer y al atardecer.

Apolo siguió velando por ella. Artemisa le seguía a donde él fuera. Su unión era perfecta.

Era…

Hasta el momento que él apareció. Un joven cazador, un mortal, con las capacidades de un dios.

Orión… Orión el cazador… Orión conquisto a la diosa de la caza, y ella olvido lo que había aprendido, lo que fue en un tiempo. Estaba resuelta a dejar todo para estar con él, porque lo amaba…más que a su gemelo.

Pero Apolo, él no podía permitir que nadie, y menos un simple mortal, mancillase la perfección de ella. No de su hermana.

Por ello la engaño. Y fue la misma diosa quien acabó con la vida del joven cazador, con una de sus flechas, usando su propio arco.

La pena de Artemisa fue tan grande, que dejó de brillar durante el cielo nocturno. En vez de ello, llevaba su luz a su amado en el inframundo, para acompañarle en su camino.

Artemisa se alejó de Apolo. Dejó de cumplir con su deber. Durante mucho tiempo no hubo poder que la regresara al cielo. Las noches se volvieron oscuras y frías. Los días largos y calurosos. Apolo estaba molesto con ella. Con Artemisa, y consigo mismo también, porque la había alejado de su lado por el amor que le profesaba, por haber querido protegerla, aunque de la forma equivocada.

Y un día simplemente ella regreso a sus obligaciones. Sin escuchar a nadie. Sin ver siquiera a Apolo. Ella regreso al cielo, quizá porque su amado fue llevado a las estrellas, y solo así volverían a estar juntos, aunque separados por siempre.

Y ocurrió que un día, mientras el Sol brillaba en su apogeo, la Luna salió en el horizonte, oscureciendo al día, cubriendo al sol, trayendo penumbra y frío a la Tierra. En esa noche improvisada, él y ella tuvieron su última plática.

- Así que, has regresado –le dijo en forma cínica.

- Si. He vuelto, más no por ti.

- Sabes que era mi obligación… Tú no podías perder tu pureza, tu divinidad. Lo hice por el amor que te tengo.

- Quizá no era eso lo que yo necesitaba… quizá era él lo que me hacía falta.

- ¿Cómo puedes necesitar a un mortal?

- Así es el amor.

- Es solo un invento de nosotros los dioses…

- Es un poder que rige la Tierra, el Destino…

- No puedo entenderte hermana, no puedo.

- Es una pena… pero no tenías derecho a engañarme como lo hiciste.

- Ahora no lo puedes comprender porque te niegas a hacerlo. Sin embargo el tiempo

aclarará tu mente. Te conozco, y sé qué es lo mejor para ti.

- Te equivocas…hace mucho que dejaste de entenderme. Hace mucho tiempo que te alejaste de mí, y por eso nos hemos perdido el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir a tu lado, me marcho.

- No podrás sobrevivir sin mí…

- Ya hice mi elección

- No puedo creer que me abandones por un mortal,

- No Apolo. Ya no eres el de antes. Ya no somos lo que fuimos en el pasado, ya no existe equilibrio entre tú y yo. Y al estar juntos solo nos herimos.

- ¡No seas terca Artemisa!

- Pronto se desatarán conflictos en el Olimpo, y tu y yo pelearemos por causas opuestas… lo he visto en Ammon, con el oráculo que tu mismo preparaste. Tarde o temprano nos separaremos. Es mejor que sea ahora, y no cuando ya nos hayamos lastimado uno al otro.

- Si eso deseas, adelante ¡márchate! No te detengo, pero no regreses a mi lado cuando estés atrapada por tus errores.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Apolo le dio la espalda a Artemisa, alejándose de ella.

La Luna se marchaba lentamente, pero no desapareció del todo del cielo. Fue ese el primer eclipse sobre la Tierra. El Sol se ponía en el horizonte, mientras la Luna lo observaba. Ese atardecer fue más rojo y oscuro que otros días. Rápido y veloz.

Apolo y Artemisa no volvieron a hablar después de ello. Ni en esa vida. Ni una vez que se vieron obligados a reencarnar en mortales para enfrentar las Guerras Santas.

Se han encontrado algunas veces. Muchas de ellas sin siquiera reconocerse. Muchas de ellas para repetir la historia.

Hay ocasiones en que la Luna ha intentado acercarse al Sol, pero él no la escucha más. Ella se aleja, aceptando la decisión que tomo en el pasado. Reflejando algo del brillo que tuvieron en el pasado.

Y él… Él simplemente, sigue. Sólo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**2:23 am del viernes 3 de mayo de 2007. Luna llena.**

**Un fic basado en mi gemelo y yo, entremezclado un poco a los hechos que dan lugar al Tenkai-hen.**

**La soledad es un arma de dos filos.**

**Más cuando empiezas a entender que él tal vez nunca te perdone, y que el amor de tu vida no regresa como lo prometió en el pasado... La leyenda dice que Orión prometió regresar y vengarse de Apolo o sus descendientes, y casarse con la reencarnación de Artemisa.**

**Quizá solo quiero que él me entienda...**

**Muchas gracias por pasar por aqui. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!**


End file.
